<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasted by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124170">Wasted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special, broken people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds her passed out on the couch again. There’s a broken glass on the floor and he decides to take her to bed before he cleans up the mess. He will not be able to take the stain out the carpet this time. He will have to buy a new one.</p><p>He loves her so much. He does not know who she is. The air smells sharp and he thrusts the bottle away and collects her in his arms, his chest enveloping her.</p><p>He can carry her and he will have her. He loves Katara more than he fears the demons in her head and his. He loves her more than he loves himself. He tries to ignore the packet of cigarettes in his back pocket. We all have our monsters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>